She's one in a million
by CeNationsViper061193
Summary: My soul seeks for vengeance, but my heart seeks for peace. I’m in a world of confusion yet nobody sees… except for her. A Mandy one shot. Dedicated to my friend Christal and to all 'Mandy' lovers. R&R Pls.


She's one in a Million

**AN: I don't own anyone here. They're owned by WWE.**

Summary:

My soul seeks for vengeance, but my heart seeks for peace. I'm in a world of confusion yet nobody sees… except for her. A Mandy one shot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Everyone was shocked. Jeers were heard everywhere._

_Another heart-breaking scene unraveled before their very eyes._

_He did it again._

_Randy Orton defeated another legend… But though what he did was for the world's 'entertainment', for him it didn't feel right anymore…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy's POV:

'_This doesn't feel right'_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to the men's locker room. Even though I was able to retain my title against the "Heartbreak kid" Shawn Michaels, I felt like I didn't retain it fair and square. But what can _I_ do? It was how it's suppose to be done…

"Great job out there, Randy" Shawn said. That was the first compliment I've heard through out the night. I managed to give him a small smile before answering

"Thanks man, I couldn't have done it without you though" I chuckled. We went on our business in comfortable silence, until Shawn spoke.

"Ok man, I gotta go… I gotta get some rest. See you next week" He was headed for the door when I called out

"Ok man, see you next week… thanks!" I nodded towards his direction and then he was gone.

It took me a while to get my things in order, but I managed to get through. When I went out of the locker room, almost everyone had gone back to the hotel

'_Good'_ I thought. At least no one would see me "hating" myself. I was heading towards my car, finding the hallway almost empty as I expected, when a feminine voice called for me.

"Hey Randy! Great job out there tonight" she said.

I turned around to be greeted by a bright smile coming from a petite brunette coming towards me and I couldn't help but smile as well

"Thanks Maria, I can't say I disagree. I am the most talented WWE champ there is, right?" I flashed my cocky smile, but deep inside it pained me

However, she didn't seem to notice. She just giggled in response. I stared at her as she laughed; a warm feeling running through my veins, but I shook it off

I smiled down at her, playing along with her 'games'. "What's so funny? You don't believe me?" I cocked my eyebrow as though to stare in disbelief

Again, she laughed

"Ok, Ok chill, Mr. Orton, don't worry I believe you" Then she smiled up at me.

'_Here it is again'_ I thought. _'This feeling…'_

We stood there smiling at each other, until she spoke

"Well, I better get going. See you next week"

"Wait" I called out, unsure of why I even did that.

"Yeah? You need anything?" She asked, the smile never leaving her beautiful face.

"Well, I was wondering… I mean, we're staying at the same hotel, right? What about I give you a lift? I'm going anyway." I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Well, I was actually going with---" She didn't get to finish because another voice came into the mix. Mickie James.

"Maria! There you are. Listen I know I told you we're gonna head back to the hotel, but the girls decided to go out tonight, do you wanna go?" She asked

"I don't know, Mickie. I'm just so tired and all. I just want to rest." Maria answered in a frustrated manner.

"Oh I see. Then how are you going to go back?"

Both of them stood in silence, trying to figure out how Maria could go back to the hotel, until I finally stepped in

"I could drive her back"

Mickie beamed up at me. "Thanks so much, Randy. Ok Maria, you're good to go" She gave Maria a pat on the shoulder then walked off.

Maria and I stood there confused._ 'Mickie will be Mickie'_ I thought.

I sighed as I turned towards Maria again. "Well, it seems like it's just you and me. You ready to go?"

She sighed as well. "I guess. Mickie will always be Mickie. Well alright, let's get going" She beamed up at me. I gave her a small smile then we headed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still Randy's POV)

_**During the car ride…**_

It was quite a long ride from the arena to the hotel. Sometimes, Maria and I would be engaged into a small talk but then it would die off quickly.

"I'm surprised." She stated out of nowhere

"Huh?" I replied, confused.

"I'm surprised" She repeated. "I'm not used to you being so quiet. Is something bothering you?"

I turned to look at her, and though she was smiling at me, I felt the concern lingering in her question.

'_Is something bothering you?' _I pondered upon that question over and over. She was the first one ever to ask me that, some just doesn't notice. I was really into deep thinking until she broke my train of thought.

"Randy? Are you still with me?" She asked, quite the amusement in her tone.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry, I was just… thinking" I told her, giving out a soft, nervous chuckle in the process.

"Oh, well I see" Her gaze turned towards the windshield now.

Comfortable silence reigned on us again. We were driving down the road when, from the corner of my eye, I saw her porcelain-like face was in an expression of deep thinking

"I'm surprised" It was my turn to be curious.

"Huh?" She asked

"I'm surprised" I stated, amused

"Oh, why is that?" cocking an eyebrow towards me.

"Well, I'm not used to _you_ being so quiet. Is something bothering _you_?" I turned towards her, a smirk playing around my face

She gave out a small chuckle and looked down. "Nothing, I was just… thinking that's all."

I laughed a discreet laugh. "Well, that's something you don't get accused of everyday."

She looked at me and laughed as well, but it was cut short.

"I know. Something I'm _not _accused of everyday"

I felt the pain in her voice at that.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to---"

"It's ok." She chuckled "It's just that I'm tired of them talking about how 'dumb' I am and I'm not. I love this business and I would really love to do something more." She trailed off with a sigh

I thought about what she had just said and made me think about my own career. Here I am, the 'top dog' in the business as they say, but it doesn't feel right. Sure, to become WWE Champ had always been my dream, but I want to achieve that dream with the crowd behind me not against me. Now this beautiful woman sitting right next to me, who happens to have one of the most care-free jobs there is, is frustrated because she feels it's not enough for her.

Wow. Life really is complicated.

"I know exactly how you feel, Maria. Believe me…I know"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of driving, we finally arrived at the hotel. What a tiring day this has been. A full one too.

"So I guess you're off to get some rest now, huh?" I asked after checking in.

"Probably. Well I'm not that tired anymore, but yeah. How about you, off to rest as well?

"Not really. I'll just get my bags up to my room then maybe I'll take a stroll down the poolside."

We rode the elevator and stopped at the 14th floor. We got off and headed towards our rooms. I set my bags aside when I entered, then I left again.

I was walking to the elevator when I saw Maria coming towards me.

"Hey Randy" She beamed

"Hey! I thought you were going to rest, it's quite late you know." I winked

She giggled then settled into a small smile. "I know, but I was wondering, since I'm not that tired anymore, I would take a walk down the poolside as well and probably offer you some company while I'm at it."

"Alright, I like that. Let's get going then." Then we walked off

When we got there, it was cold. It was a good thing both of us wore jackets. We walked around the poolside as 'planned' and talked about random things. Family and friends, Business, everything that there is to talk about. Often I would get a chance to glance at her and I can't disagree that she really was beautiful. So innocent and sweet.

We settled ourselves sitting by the pool, our feet submerged under water. We were clearly enjoying ourselves. Laughing and talking the night away.

"So Maria, if you weren't in WWE right now, what would you be?"

"I don't know. I'd probably be a dance instructor. I love to dance you know." She laughed.

"Dancing huh? Well that's interesting. Why I could imagine it right now, you on a stage with your students doing a recital on Broadway. That should be a great show." I said laughing

"Stop that!" She said trying her best to sound irritated but then her laughter took over.

We stared at the water as our laughs subsided. Both of us were caught up with our own thoughts when she asked

"How about you Randy, If you weren't in WWE, what would you do?"

"Well to be honest, I'd probably just be at home watching TV with a bowl of popcorn in hand. I mean wrestling is really my passion; it's been passed on from generations. So I'm just grateful myself that I am where I am right now."

"Oh that's nice" She smiled at me, then turned back to the waters.

It was silent for a while, again caught up with our thoughts.

"Wow, is that the time?" I looked at my watch in disbelief. 3:30 am it read

"Well, time really does fly when you're having fun" She chuckled

"Yeah, you're right. Well then, thanks for coming with me"

I turned to look at her. Her eyes already on me, smiling. I smiled as well. We sat there staring at each other until I felt myself leaning in. By this time our faces turned serious but eyes still on each other. I stopped in mere inches away from her lips, intoxicated by the smell of her cherry lip gloss. What surprised me was the fact the she wasn't even moving. As if she was engrossed as I was. Then it happened. My lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss at first but was suddenly turned into a kiss of innocent affection.


End file.
